Girl Meets Strange
by DrDoom2006
Summary: What happens when Maya finds herself in possession of the Eye of Agamoto? Will Dr. Strange be able to stop her before she hurts herself in an irreversible way? Will Maya be able to fix wrongs from her life?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in New York **,** people wandering from here to there, minding their business. Inadvertently for all of them was a house located in Bleecker Street, which was residence to one Dr. Stephen Strange, the surgeon now mystic and powerful magician gazed at those who walked below him, he wondered about the relative peace that had come after many struggles with entities that would probably scare the living daylights out of a normal human being. As he stared he reflected on a particular object that he kept in his library, an eye shaped locket that contained a green gem, a gem powerful enough to manipulate time and probability to the will of the one wearing it, he had to be very careful with how he used it, as its powers were not even measurable. He knew of the dangers of it falling in the wrong hands. His peace however, was going to be short lived as a noise interrupted his reflections. He walked fast, intrigued as to what or worse, whom, could have been able to pass his defenses and enter his home, which for said reasons was also known as Sanctum Sanctorum.

He wandered in many rooms but found nothing. Strange got apprehensive as he got close to his library, while the Eye of Agamotto, that was the name of the gem inside the locket, was an incredible source of power, the books he possessed also contained knowledge that could put the whole world in danger.

As he opened the door, he saw a black clothed individual taking the locket.

-YOU! STOP! - He screamed as he realized the being's intentions.

He was about to perform a spell when the being, showing knowledge of powers like his, made a movement with his hands and opened a portal to the street outside, he ran through it with Dr. Strange quick to pursue him. As these events took place, two teenagers were putting their notebooks and other supplies away in their backpacks in Abigail Adams High School. One a brunette, the other, a blonde, who seemed displeased with the day.

-Maya, you do know we are supposed to have tests from time to time. - the brunette said.

-Yeah, yeah… I'm going to fail anyways…

-Look, why don't you spend the night at my house and I'll help you study?

-How about we watch a series on Netflix and eat popcorn?

-Maya…

The two got up from their tables and made their way out. As they walked, they stopped at Topanga's, Riley's mom's bakery, where they had lunch and then headed home, as Riley insisted that the earlier they were done studying, the earlier they could pick a movie to watch before bed. Meanwhile, Dr. Strange continued his chase of the being who had stolen the jewel from his home, from portal to portal, from one place of the city to the next, the chase went on. The being opened a new portal and appeared in a subway station underneath the streets, just as a train stopped and passengers began to get in, among them, the two teenagers who were oblivious to the happenings near them.

-Maya, what are you thinking? - Riley asked

-How about this, we watch a series and tomorrow I stay home sick?

-NO! We're going to study and you will get at least a B, I promise.

-Ugh… OKAY… geez, if I could only get a seat…

As they talked, the being moved from car to car, Dr. Strange, close in pursuit, knowing that his mission would be a failure if the wizard recovered the gem, he made a decision as he entered a new car, he seeked for someone. A few meters from him, he saw two teenagers, one blonde, one brunette, he decided on the blonde.

-MAYA, WAKE UP! - Riley said, shaking her friend

-What?

-You're falling asleep and you're standing up, you can get hurt.

-See? That's why I...

She stopped talking when she felt someone pulling at her backpack, she turned around, upset.

-HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIEF! S...

Maya went silent when she saw the figure before her, he was wearing a black hood and the face was barely visible, the person said nothing and looked not at her, or Riley, but at a tall man who entered the car a few meters from them. Maya pulled her backpack towards her as the being's eyes opened wide, suddenly he pushed her away making her crash with her friend, Maya found herself on the floor, for a few seconds she wasn't aware of what had happened until she heard sobs.

-Riley?

She turned to see her friend sitting beside her with half of her face covered in blood. One of the passengers already calling over the emergency phone. Minutes later, Riley was outside, sitting in an ambulance.

-OWWW! IT HURTS!

-I'm sorry dear… but you need stitches… you got a nasty cut… - a paramedic said

At that moment, a car stopped and Topanga, along with Maya's mom, Katy. and Riley's dad ran to them.

-What happened? - Cory, Riley's father asked

-Someone tried to steal my backpack… then he pushed me and we fell and Riley got hurt - Maya said

Topanga sat inside of the ambulance right in front of her daughter and watched as the paramedic finished her job.

-Do you think she needs to go to the hospital? - She asked

The paramedic reflected for a short moment.

-No, I don't think so, it was a superficial cut, but you better tell your mom if you feel dizzy or get a headache that doesn't go away with Tylenol in the next two days, understood?

Riley nodded.

-Maya, I think you better leave Riley alone for tonight. - Katy said

-NO! Oww… we have to study, tomorrow we have a test - Riley protested

-Riley, you need to get home and rest, I'm sure your teacher can work it out - Topanga said

-My teacher is my dad - Riley retorted

-And that's why he'll find a solution. - Topanga said smiling at her husband

Maya remained silent, she somehow felt guilty for the way she reacted which in turn caused Riley to get hurt.

As she got to her room, she threw her backpack aside, but what she did not expectwas to hear a metallic sound coming from it. Curious, she emptied it on her bed, along with her usual school supplies, she saw a golden locket with a green gem in the center.

-W… what is this?

Curious, she got up from her bed and decided to try it on, as she gazed at it on her chest she heard a clicking sound and the locket began to emit a green light, her eyes opened wide as the brilliance reached her arms and, as if they were light bracelets, several circles of green light formed on her forearms.

-W… what's going on?

To be continued…

*I'm basing this on the movie more than the comics.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya was a mix of shock and bewilderment as she glared at the green bracelets that appeared in her forearms as the locket in her chest glowed, curious she moved her arms in a way that, unknown to her, made the power of the gem activate, she glared in shock as the hands on the clock behind her moved extremely fast and to her amazement the sunlight came through her window. Scared she screamed and fell back returning everything to how it was. She glared at her forearms, still covered by the green bracelets, between fear and shock she removed the bracelet which in turn deactivated and the gem locked itself back inside.

-what… did I just do… ?

Maya stood there, silent, had she really managed to manipulate time? Suddenly a thought came to mind, she made the same motion she had done with her arms before realizing that with it she could advance time.

-So what if I do it the other way…

Showing incredible valor Maya put the locket in her chest again, as it happened before the locket activated and as the gem glowed her forearms were covered by the green bracelets, as she moved her arms she saw that everything around her began to change, from her room to the street, then back into the subway, and then back to the wagon exactly to the point where she felt someone pulling at her backpack, knowing that it was the strange person placing the locket she just turned around and remained silent as he ran away. But her joy was short lived as suddenly felt so tired she fell to her knees right there in the middle of the subway wagon.

-MAYA? - Riley said scared

-I'm fine… I'm… I'm just tired…

Slowly she got back up and after that the two teenagers continued their way to the Matthew's apartment. As Riley was changing into her pajamas she realized that Maya was glaring intently at her.

-Maya… you looking at me like that while I change is starting to scare me…

The blond girl blushed.

-I'm sorry, I.. WAIT… Are you saying that… whoa… whoa… no no no no… I mean you're a pretty girl but no no no….

Riley chuckled.

-OK, then why are you looking at me like that?

-Will you believe me if I tell you?

Riley sat in her bed glaring intently at her friend. She opened her eyes as big as she could as she heard her tell the story of how she found the strange green gem, how she discovered its powers, and how she fixed all that had happened in the subway. After a few seconds she fell back laughing loudly.

-What so funny? - she asked annoyed

-Are you listening to yourself Maya? You just said you had this incredible powers and were able to change time.

The blonde sighed.

-OK… If I tell you that I can get an A++ on tomorrow's test without studying will you believe me?

Riley giggled, she knew for a fact that the best grade in the history of Maya Hart was a simple B, she had never in her life gotten an A on anything.

-OK. Whatever.

Taking a deep breath Maya sat in the bay window and put the Eye of Agamoto around her neck, the green bracelets appeared on her hands and as she moved them time began to advance, night became day, from the window she found herself in the classroom with the test before her, snapping a picture she reversed her movements and back she was to the bay window, when she opened her eyes she felt something wet dripping on her face.

-MAYA! - Riley yelled as she ran to her with a towel.

It was then when the blonde realized her nose was bleeding profusely and she started to feel really tired. Meanwhile Dr. Strange meditated in his Sanctum, the pulses of energies coming to him from every direction. Mordo, his friend and assistant realizes he has felt something.

-Again?

Strange opened his eyes.

-Someone is playing with reality and time… that's dangerous…

-You told me once that using that kind of power takes a toll, a very dangerous toll, on the person using it if it's not properly trained.

Dr. Strange nod.

-Yes, that's true, that's why we need to find whomever it is who has it and is using it before it's too late.

Meanwhile, Topanga shakes the unmoving form of Maya who's sound asleep on the bay window covered with a blanket.

-Maya… sweetheart…

-wh… what?

-want to eat something?

Maya sat and nod

-what… what time is it?

-about 1am… you fell asleep and Riley didn't wanted to wake you up.

But as she tried to stand up she felt dizzy and held to Topanga's arm. At the table both adults noticed how much she was eating.

-Maya?

-Ydfdreah? Sorry.. Yes?

-What exactly did you had for lunch?

-A hamburger and some fries, why?

-You seem… hungry

-Too hungry - added Cory

Maya blushed in embarrassment. Topanga smiled.

-Don't worry, it's OK.

-So… can I have dessert?

-You just eat three sandwiches and you want dessert?

-Cory leave her alone… let's see, I brought some cheesecake from the bakery and as far as I remember it is your favorite.

Maya nodded in excitement. But if the way she ate shocked Cory, what happened the next morning shocked him even more.

-OK you guys, take your time, think of your answers, remember, this is half your grade for the semester…

-Mr. Matthew's I'm

But Farkle got rudely interrupted.

-...DONE! - Maya beamed

Riley almost fell from her chair as she tried to turn around.

-MAYA!

Cory approached the smiling blonde

-Maya, let me say it again… this test, this particular test, represents half the grade of the semester, if you fail it, you'll fail the class completely, do you understand me?

The blonde shook the paper in her hand.

-And I'm done.

-That's impossible, you can't be done, give me that! - Farkle said taking the paper

With trembling hands the boy went through the two pages of the test, his eyes opening wide the more he read, in eery silence she passed it on to Cory.

-Maya, I'm going to sit on my desk and grade your test… when I do… whatever grade you get stands…

-Do it. I wanna see - Maya said

-No no wait, Dad give me that test, Maya please.

The blonde continued to smile.

-Grade it Matthews. -she challenged

In eery silence all the class waited as Cory graded the test, he dropped his pen and glared at her.

-HOW?

-Dad... What happened?

Slowly he raised the paper to show the grade…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

-A+? - Cory said in shock

The class was silent, Riley's eyes were opened wide while Maya was smiling broadly.

-Yep Matthews, A+.

Still in shock Cory stood up and pulled Maya up from her desk, the blonde's eyes opened wide as she felt the adult padding her all over.

-You must have something somewhere…

Everyone was glaring in shock at the scene until Riley realized the awkwardness of the situation.

-DAD!

Cory glared at his daughter and then he realized what she was doing and saw the blushing face of the teenager as his hands were in her tights, Cory fell back and crawled to his desk. The rest of the day continued and after school Riley literally dragged Maya all the way to her home, upon entering her room she pointed to the bay window. Maya obediently sat.

-I want the truth Maya, did you cheated?

The blonde smiled.

-No. Well, not technically.

-What does that mean "Not technically"!? - Riley asked

-I went ahead in time and saw the test, then came back and memorized the answers.

-MAYA STOP IT! YOU KNOW THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

With a sigh Maya produced her cellphone and showed her the picture of the test that had the date stamp of the day before.

-See?

-Look, you can edit a picture, Maya look if you

-I didn't cheated, can you please believe me?

-All right, I believe you.

Again during dinner everyone noticed how much Maya was eating. Riley spoke.

-Maya… is… is everything OK… at home?

Realizing the meaning of the question Maya got and ran out of the apartment. Riley tried to go after her but Cory held her arm.

-Not now Riley

-But Dad…

-Give her space. - added Topanga

Outside Maya sat in an empty alley.

-I HATE IT! I don't know why I feel so hungry and they think it's because I don't have food at home… I….

She stopped talking when she felt something wet dripping from her nose, her fear increased when she passed her hand and she saw it covered in blood. As she leaned forward she saw the droplets fell to the floor right between her legs.

-what… the?

Searching her backpack she found some napkins and placed them on her nose trying to contain the hemorrage. Somehow it made her happy that this time it didn't happen in the Matthew's apartment like the previous time, yet she was concerned because it wasn't the second time she had to see blood coming out her nose. Feeling tired and dizzy she arrived to her apartment where she went to her room and slid against the door.

-Great… and now I'm getting sick… yay… we barely make rent and have money for food… now how am I going to get medicines for whatever it is that I have?

She smirked.

-If we could only win the lottery…

But she felt so tired that the second she leaned on her bed she fell asleep, a very deep sleep that was interrupted when someone began to knock at her door.

-MAYA! MAYA OPEN UP! IT'S RILEY!

Dizzy the blonde girl got up and walked to open the door. Riley realized how pale her friend was.

-Maya are you OK? I'm going to call my dad now.

-No, it's OK, I just need to eat something, let me go get dressed.

Trying to get herself together Maya dressed and took her backpack, after picking up a sandwich she began to feel better.

-Maya are you sure you don't want

-I'm fine Riley, trust me. OK?

After a seemingly peaceful day of class both girls left school, as they were about to enter the subway Maya stopped.

-What? - said Riley

-I'm not going with you, I… need to do something.

-Oh well then I'm going with you - Riley beamed

-Thank you but I'm fine, I'll do it on my own don't worry.

-Maya I'm your best friend, I

Seeing that the doors of the subway were about to close she pushed her best friend inside.

-Bye Riley, see you tomorrow

She walked out of the subway and ran to her apartment. Meanwhile Mordo approaches carefully to where Dr. Strange meditates while floating in the middle of the room.

-Have you found it?

Slowly he floated back to the floor.

-Almost, if whomever has the Eye of Agamoto uses it again I'll be able to find its location.

-But you know what will that mean as well.

-Unfortunately.

At the same time Maya was placing the jewel around her neck, at that precise instant she saw the green bracelets appear on her arms.

-OK… Riley, Mr. and Mrs Matthews, you will no longer have to be worrying about me being fed and have all I need…

Moving her arms she saw the clock begin to move fast until daylight came in, using her phone she searched for the winning numbers, then she reversed her movement and returned to her proper time after which she ran out to buy a ticket. Jumping with joy she walked out of the store, suddenly, as she was crossing the street she began to feel dizzy and once again she felt blood dripping from her nose.

-what…

Breathing became harder and her vision blurred, falling to her knees in the middle of the street she began to hold her chest, oblivious to the horn of an incoming truck. Meanwhile Dr. Strange opened his eyes as he finally pinpointed the location of his missing jewel.

-Must go!

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

As the siren of the ambulance faded one could hear the doors open and the voices of the paramedics giving frantically giving all the data they had on their patient to the receiving emergency team in the ER, the unmoving form of a blond girl with two lines of blood coming out of her nose was rushed in.

-Her blood pressure is going down, we need to get her to the trauma room quickly! - one of the paramedics said

-Come on baby, stay with us - another paramedic said

At the same time Katy rushed in, upon seeing her a lonely girl stood up from a chair.

-MOM!

Her eyes opened wide as she realized that she literally passed beside her without even looking at her.

-I'm looking for Maya Elizabeth Hart - the woman said to the nurse in charge

-HEY! I'M HERE! TURN AROUND!

But to her surprise she ran to an adjacent room.

-W… I'M HERE! MOM! LOOK AT ME!

-She can't see or hear you. - a voice said behind her.

As Maya turned she saw a man wearing strange clothes.

-That's impossible, you can, why can't she? - Maya asked

-Maya you did found something didn't you?

-what?

-A green gem Maya, and you did use it, right?

The blond girl nodded.

-So? I used it a few times to help my friends and to make my life better, what's bad about it?

-Maya there are things that you need to understand about the powers you tried to use.

-Look, all I want to know is why everyone ran to that room and nobody listened to me.

-Follow me - Strange said

Maya followed the strange man and entered a room, she saw her mother crying over someone in a bed while a nurse checked her vitals.

-Who is it? Why is she so upset?

Dr. Strange walked to the other side of the bed, as Maya tried to following him her eyes opened as big as they could and her horrified scream, only heard by the man near her.

-No, this is a nightmare, this is impossible, what… what is going on here?

-Maya

-This is crazy…

-Maya listen to me.

She began to cry and she slid against the wall.

-Maya the eye of Agamoto needs energy to be used, and the energy required comes from within you, and you need to not just know how to use it, but for how long, and I'm afraid Maya, you used it too much in too little time, and your body went too far.

Maya stood up slowly…

-God… that… that's why they can't hear me… I'm… dead…

-No, at least not yet. I have been able to separate your astral from your physical body in an attempt to save you.

It was then when Maya noticed that her hands looked paler and almost transparent, she rose, her sight back to the man.

-Maya where is the gem?

-I… In my room… in my backpack…

She saw him close his eyes and move his hands making a yellow circle with symbols appear, as he did, they were both covered with a great brilliance and in seconds they were back in her room. She saw the man walk to her backpack and extract the golden necklace.

-Maya, I don't want to give you hopes… I'm going to try my best…

-Please… I can't go now… not like this… please…

Maya sat glaring at her unmoving form and how her mom was crying holding her hand, suddenly she saw the same man walking in but now dressed as a doctor.

-Mrs Hart?

Katy turned around.

-Please save her - she said with tears on her eyes.

-You can be rest assured I will try, now I need you to leave me alone with her.

Once alone, Dr. Strange locked the door.

-What's going to happen now? - Asked the astral form of Maya

He didn't answer, he began to float as he chanted mysteriously, Maya saw her body began to float and to glow at the same time as her astral form, suddenly she felt an enormous pain that made her scream, then she felt herself in bed and Dr. Strange standing beside her.

-My body hurts… - she said

-You're a lucky girl Maya. You played with powers that would have killed anyone your age since day one.

-I'm sorry… I really am…

They both turned when the door opened, it was her mom.

-Baby you're OK…

-I'm fine… tired but fine…

At that point Maya didn't realize that the clothes her mom was wearing weren't her usual ones.

-I'll leave your phone here in case you need me OK?

Maya saw the device, it was a very expensive and definitely not her old cell phone.

-Mom this is not…

-Shh… rest…

She decided to sleep and a couple of hours later she woke up and decided to call Riley, she was wondering why wasn't she already with her in the hospital. She was pretty sure her brunette friend was going to be aware of her situation, if not finding her in her contacts list began to surprise her, what she got on the other end of the line shocked her.

-Hi little plant!

-Excuse me, who is this?

-Riley, it's me, Maya

-I'm… sorry… I don't know you… are you from school?

-Riley, I'm in the hospital, this is no time for jokes.

-Look, I think you got the wrong number… I do hope you get well soon…

-W… what?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Maya POV

It's been three days since I came home from the hospital, I need to figure out what's going on, first we live in a huge house with servants and all, but that's the least of the things, Riley doesn't answer the phone, Farkle flirted with me when I called him… hopefully tomorrow that I go to school I will be able to figure everything out… Great one of the maids is knocking…

-Come in.

-Miss Hart, here's your uniform for tomorrow, breakfast will be ready at seven and your driver will be waiting for you at eight to drive you to school.

I saw the clothes she was placing in the sofa, a white polo shirt, a green and white squared skirt, a gray sweater, white tennis shoes and white socks, curious I got up from my bed, fortunately the dizziness I had was long gone, as I picked up the sweater I saw a logo, it was green and it read CHAPIN… wait what? Why? What happened to Abigail Adams? This has to be a joke… Chapin is the most expensive high school in New York… I… I can't be…

The next morning Maya decided to play it safe and got dressed in that weird uniform, needless to say she was terribly uncomfortable wearing a skirt as rarely did wear that kind of clothing. As she got in the car the driver told her where they were going.

-No, wait, take me to Abigail Adams High School.

-But your mother

-I… uh… have… an activity there.

-Yes miss.

As they arrived Maya got out of the car and walked inside, everyone looked at her mostly in shock as it was quite unusual that a girl from such a prestigious school decided to visit a school like Abigail Adams.

-Riley where are you…

Suddenly she saw Farkle kissing… more exactly making out with Smakle beside the lockers, his hand was going so high up her skirt he was giving the rest of the student body quite a show, she felt so disgusted she decided to take action.

-HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Upon seeing her Farkle walked towards her and Maya found herself against the opposite wall.

-Guess someone wants a taste of the Farkle…

But as he went to kiss her and worst of all, put his hand under her skirt, Maya lost it and her knee met certain part of his anatomy which in turn sent the boy in pain to the floor.

-Ever again do that…

What she didn't expected was Smackle to get in front of her.

\- Why did you hit my boyfriend?

-For the same reason I will hit you if you don't tell me where is Riley

Smakle glared at her with a curious look.

-What do you need that freak for?

Feeling her blood boil she pulled the girl from her blouse until her noses were a millimeter from each other.

-I don't know what's going on, but never, ever, call Riley like that again… now, where is she?

-In the same place she's when she's not in class, hiding in the hole.

Literally dropping her Maya went to look for her best friend, what she found broke her heart, Riley was sitting there, all alone.

-Riley? It's me, Maya…

The brunette glared at her in shock and produced a pack of crackers from her sweater.

-I have this, it's all I have I swear, it's supposed to be my lunch, but take it… just leave me alone…

Tears began to run down Maya's cheeks, without her, Riley was the target of every bully in Abigail Adams.

-Look let me take you to get something to eat, my driv…

And it was then and there when it her… she was the cause and reason of all that had changed.

-Riley, I'm going to fix this, I promise, I promise OK?

The brunette glared at her without understanding as she ran out. As Maya got back in her car she went to the school she was supposed to be, but instead of going to class she went directly to the computer lab.

-I need to find him… what was his name… Strange… and he's near here… great, all I have to do is go and

-Finally, there you are.

The blonde turned and saw a black haired girl walking towards her.

-Look, we need to finish preparations for the school dance, come on.

-What?

-You're going to be crowned prom Queen, so come on - the girl said

The following morning Dr. Strange floats as he meditates in his Sancta Sanctorum, but his peace is about to be interrupted as yells and pounds are heard outside, suddenly his door opened and Maya stormed in followed by Mordo, his assistant.

-I need to talk to you, actually I need you to help me.

-I swear I tried to stop her Dr.

The man turned while still floating.

-It's OK Mordo, I want to hear what Miss Hart here has to say.

The african-american man nod and left the room.

-I need to borrow the green thingie again.

Dr. Strange extended his legs and stood beside Maya placing his hands on the teenager's shoulders.

-Maya, I thought your past experiences taught you valuable lessons.

-Look, you don't understand, my life's a mess and I need to fix it.

-I had the feeling you wanted to be rich and don't have to worry about anything of the sort.

-Yes, but not if it meant to lose my friends, specially Riley, look, she's been bullied and if I don't do something quick she's going to end really bad.

-Maya, making changes to time and space requires a lot of control because even a simple thing, or something that seems like a simple thing, can cause a lot of changes, for instance, in your desire to be rich you changed not just your present but your past as well.

-ok ok I get it, now let's fix it, where is it? - Maya said looking around

-No Maya, I'm sorry but that won't be possible. - Dr. Strange replied

-Look, I want my best friend back, I want MY LIFE BACK!

-Maya, if you try to use the Eye of Agamoto again you're going to die, your body is still recovering.

-I WANT MY BEST FRIEND AND MY LIFE BACK!

-Maya listen

Suddenly Maya realized where the gem was and ran to get it.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

It was a second, just one second, but for a girl as agile as Maya Hart, a second was one second too many, and even though Dr. Strange tried to restrain her with his power the teenager was able to grab the Eye of Agamoto from its stand and roll on the floor. She knelt and glared at the necklace in her hands.

-Maya listen to me… what you want to do, what is needed to revert all that you have done with reality and time… will probably kill you.

The blond girl raised her head and glared at the man before her with teary eyes.

-I already lost my life with my stupid ideas… do you think I care if I die trying to fix it?

-Maya

Crying Maya placed the necklace on her and the green orbs appeared in her wrists and hands. Dr. Strange was trying to approach her, knowing that using his power with her wearing the Eye of Agamoto could have devastating results.

-Maya listen to me

-I… want… MY… LIFE… BACK!

-Maya stop please

Dr. Strange was more amazed than scared, without realizing it, Maya was floating with a green aura covering her whole body and making her eyes glow as well.

-I want to fix it all… I don't care how many times a week I go to bed or to school hungry… or what anybody thinks about me getting food from the cafeteria lady to take home… I want my best friend back…

Dr. Strange stood back as the glow in the room began to grow to the point that he couldn't look at it directly, knowing that it was just seconds before he could not save Maya, he concentrated his power and pointed it at the blonde girl. Meanwhile Maya began to see everything that had happened in her life up until that minute.

-I have to fix this…

As she tried to move her arms she felt an enormous pain and felt as if the light bracelets weighed a ton each.

-please… I need to bring my life back to what it was…

Making an enormous effort she began to move her arms, she felt them burn and felt like her bones were about to break at any second.

-I have… to… do… it…

She could see the time moving back as she, once again, interfered with reality and time once more, preventing events, allowing others, the pain in her whole body kept increasing with every second.

-j… just… a bit…

Maya closed her eyes feeling her whole body burn with pain, she felt the droplets of blood coming out of her nose, but it was her only chance, living or dying Maya knew there was no tomorrow for her.

-Riley… Huckleberry… Zay… Farkle… Smackle… I'm… getting all you of back…

Dr. Strange on the other hand was surprised, technically Maya should have been consumed by the power of the gem by that time, yet the teenager seemed to be able to hold, and moreso, control its power.

-Come on Maya… you can do it… - he said

Suddenly Maya opened her eyes even though her whole body hurt, she had realized there was nothing more to fix.

-I… did… it… Riley… I really… really did it…

Dr. Strange was quick to catch her as she fell unconscious.

Three days later…

The room's only noises were the constant beeps of the monitors connected to the blond girl that laid in the bed, she's been motionless since Dr. Stephen Strange arrived with her. But today, she begins to move slowly.

-my… body… hurts…

As she opened her eyes she noticed a form in a nearby couch, the brunette hair at the end of the blanket was unmistakeable.

-Riley…?

The form in the couch moved and before she could utter another world her best friend was on top of her embracing her in a hug.

-PEACHES! Peaches you're OK… you're OK…

-I won't be if you don't let me breath… - the blonde replied

-We were so scared… I'm calling mom to tell her you woke up…

-How long… have I been here?

-Three days, almost four… Maya I was so scared…

At that moment the door opened and Dr. Stephen Strange walked in wearing medical wardrobe.

-I see you woke up. - he said

-I'm feeling better thank you - Maya replied

A week later Maya was about to enter the subway with Riley when she remembered about a note she found in her locker that morning.

-Maya are you coming? - Riley said

-No… I… I need to do something, I'll meet you later OK?

As she walked Maya tried to understand what could Dr. Strange want with her after all the mess she did in the previous weeks. She sighed deeply as she knocked on the door. Dr. Strange's assistant opened and ushered her in. Moments later she was before a sight that just a month before would have scared her. Dr. Strange was sitting in the lotus position while floating above the floor. Slowly he floated to the ground, he stood before Maya.

-Come with me. - he said

The blonde girl followed him to another room, a room she knew too well, a few meters from her, the Eye of Agamoto stood in its base.

-Maya, I don't think I have to tell you that you're a remarkable girl. You have done things that others wouldn't even be able to understand, and most importantly, you have survived them. This means you have a power within you.

Maya's eyes opened wide.

-A… power? M… me?

-Yes, and I have come to a decision.

Maya glared as Dr. Strange walked to where the Eye of Agamoto was and took the necklace.

-I want you to be its guardian - he announced

Maya walked back almost falling in the process.

-Wait… me? I destroyed my entire life and had to almost die to fix it because I used that thing and now you want me to have it?

-No Maya, it's not me. The Eye of Agamoto has chosen you to be its guardian.

-What?

-The way you handled its power was a sign, a sign that means you are to become its guardian, but for that, you'll need training and I'll provide you with it. Do you accept it?

Maya smiled.

-I accept. I'll be the guardian of the Eye of Agamoto. So are you going to be my teacher? - Maya asked blushed.

A voice behind her answered.

-No, you'll be my pupil from now on.

Maya saw a young woman, probably in her mid twenties.

-Maya, meet Wanda Maximoff, she will be your teacher

Someplace else, a figure approaches another one that sits on a throne, his visage one of power and the ability to control entire galaxies.

-Do you know what happened?

-Yes Lord Thanos. A girl, a human girl got ahold of the time gem, she was able to control it.

The figure passed his hand on one of the empty spaces of the golden gauntlet he was wearing.

-The time is coming for me retrieve it… and for her… to perish…

The end… for now.


End file.
